The DonApril Collection
by randomlass
Summary: This is a series of DonApril oneshots! Some may contain hints of AprilCasey. Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

* * *

Confusing Emotions:

She slammed down the phone in a huff, "How could that man get anymore big headed?" She sighed and shook her head.

It had been the fifteenth fight that she had with Casey, and she was getting tired of it. She let her long hair down, and ran her fingers through it; her lips formed a straight line.

She knew that their relationship would probably break eventually, his ego would cause him to think he was better than she was, but could he lift a chair that one way women could, no, but hey…no man could pick up a chair that way because of their center of gravity.

"April, what did you see in him?" she said to herself. She never knew what she saw in Casey; he may have been a sweetie at times, but most of the time he was a big headed jerk.

She closed her eyes, and the phone rang again, she sighed and answered.

"Hello?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"_Hey April, it's Don,"_ she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh, hey, is everything okay?" she asked.

"_Raph got a call from Casey, telling us that you two got into another argument, but Casey refused to say why,"_ Donatello's voice sounded concerned.

"He needs to learn that I need my space," she said, "and he doesn't respect that, whenever I don't answer the phone he automatically thinks I'm cheating on him, and I just can't take that anymore." She spoke truthfully; she thought of the many times that she and Casey had an argument about her not picking up the phone.

"_Oh, well, I hope you guys can work things out,"_ Don's voice said.

"I don't think Casey and I will ever get back together," she sighed, "he needs to learn that I am free, independent woman." Her mind suddenly switched back to shortly after she met the turtles. That day that Leo was severely injured, but the times before that, Donatello being so helpful, Michelangelo breaking her plates, and Raphael keeping Michelangelo in check; she smiled at those memories on before Leonardo was thrown through her window. She grimaced at that thought.

"_April?"_ Donatello asked.

"I need someone I can really talk to right now," she said, "could you please come over."

"_Well, okay,"_ Don finally said.

She sighed, wondering about her choice on who to come help her with her emotions, the thing was she had feelings for Donatello, and Casey knew that…and that sometimes worried her, what if he hurt Don. Sure Don was a Ninja, but Casey was his friend, would he fight him, would he be willing to fight a person he thought as an ally all because of jealousy.

She sighed, her life had become even more complicated when she started going out with Casey in the first place…no, when they kissed after the Triceriton invasion, her life completely changed…she shouldn't have kissed him. Since then, her feelings for Casey had changed, first she loved him, and soon she thought that they were better off as friends. She opened her eyes when there was a knock on the window, she smiled and opened the window; he blinked noticing the smile on her face.

"So," he said. She couldn't help but feel worried about how nervous he was.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You seem okay," he said, "why do you need to…" he trailed off, he was looking his feet.

"Don, just sit down, you know you're welcome," she said guiding him to the couch, "I just need my best friend." She sat down next him, and found herself leaning on him…he tensed.

"Don't be so tense," she said.

"You look nice with your hair down," Don said.

"Thanks," she said, "look, I'm kinda worried."

"About what?" Don asked.

"Okay…there's this guy I like, and Casey knows I like him…but…I'm afraid he might hurt him, and they are friends…but not best friends," she said.

"So, you liked someone while with Casey," Don chuckled, "why doesn't that surprise me." She smiled.

"Because, I liked him before I even met Casey," she whispered. And that was true; she loved him maybe…since he helped her out in Baxter Stockman's laboratory, back when she had recently stopped being his assistant when he sent his Mouser robots after her, actually, it was shortly after they met. She shivered, not only at the thought, but how close she was to Donatello.

"April, are you sure you're okay?" Don asked.

"Just worried," she whispered.

"You've been saying that a lot," he said, "do you wanna talk about it?"

"But then I'll have to…" her voice trailed off, she wasn't ready to tell him, what if that ruined everything, her friendship with Casey…or even worse her friendship with him.

"April, you can tell me anything," Don said. Her smile became a sad one.

"Okay…I love you," she said, causing him to become silent. Her face fell, and she felt a pang in her heart.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, causing her to look at him.

"With the bottom of my heart," she said, "and even though I was with Casey…I just wanted to tell you that…for a while." She let out a small chuckle, "Things didn't really work out. I began to think more about keeping my friendship with Casey going…but he kept pushing it each time we got together. And then…that thing happened, and we kissed, and I thought I loved both of you…but then I realized, I was desperate then."

She hoped she didn't cause anything sticky between them by saying that. A sudden knock at the door caused her to force Don into her room.

She answered to see a very peeved Casey, she glared, "I meant what I said on the phone. Maybe we should stop being more than just friends."

"You don't answer the phone half the…" she cut him off.

"Well, Casey, where were you when I needed you the most," she paused, "I forgot, busting skulls."

"But…" he seemed speechless.

"Casey, I respect you, because you do that…but whenever I needed you most…you weren't there," she glared, "I need you to see we are better off as friends."

He seemed pretty speechless by what she said, his lips were a gape, and his crystal blue eyes were wide with shock.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "April, I just came here to apologize and maybe hang out for a bit, it's like you're hiding something."

"Casey, you don't think I'm the least bit angry with you," she glared.

"April, we fight and make up, what's wrong with that?" Casey asked.

"Casey, that's my problem, if we just keep fighting and then making up…what would that lead to?" she asked, "It would lead us to a black hole of despair."

"Look, if this has anything…" he began.

"This has nothing to do with him," she growled, "he didn't even know…"

"Wait, he knows how you feel about him?" Casey seemed upset.

"Casey…STOP CONFUSING ME!" she put her hands to her head, "Look, Casey…you need to move on, we just had our fifteenth fight, and it wasn't long ago, and you expect me to forgive you…how could you think that?"

"I can, and I will," he towered over her.

"Casey, don't you dare do anything that you would regret," she hissed, her green eyes narrowed. She noticed that his expression was soft.

"April, I just…" he looked away.

"No, Casey…not this time, please, I just can't," she shook her head. He sighed.

"Just call me when reality hits you," he turned around and walked out.

"Oh, it already has," she whispered, "it already has."

"April?" Don peaked out of her room, he was flustered.

"Oh…sorry," she blushed realizing she left a basket of her underwear on her bed.

"Its o-okay," he stammered. She sighed, and walked up to him, taking his hand in her own, she smiled.

"So, did you hear?" she asked.

"Every word," he turned away, "maybe I should go…"

"Donny, I don't want you to," she whispered, "I love you."

"Then what?" he turned to her, "then when you get over your argument with Casey you'd probably go back to him again."

"No, I wouldn't do that," her voice seemed small to herself, "I was only confused."

"April, I love you too, but it wouldn't work out," he argued.

"Then we should try…please…if you won't do it for yourself do it for me," she pleaded.

"But you just broke up with Casey," he whispered.

"So," she said, "it's always been you…even when I was with Casey."

"Then why?" he asked.

"Because I was confused," she raised her voice, and it cracked, "he confused me since the moment I met him." She let out a dry sob, "Don't leave, please don't leave."

He watched her, she had always seemed so strong, and now she was falling apart in front of him. He reached out, and held her, as she silently cried.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me," she whispered.

"I won't," he whispered.

"Promise," she asked, her voice child like.

"Promise," he smiled, kissing her temple.

* * *

Okay, this is the first in a series of many Oneshots...I hope you liked it

PLEASE R&R


End file.
